elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elden Root (Online)
|characters = See below |enemies = |dlc = Base }} Elden Root is a great graht-oak city, and the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion in . It lies in the region of Grahtwood, at the heart of the province of Valenwood.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Grahtwood The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Aldmeri Dominion The city has evolved into a center of political and cultural importance and is of vital strategic importance in the Dominion's battle to control Tamriel. The High Elves proposed Elden Root as the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion for strategic reasons – by allowing for the continental races located on the mainland of Tamriel to be bound to the Elves of Summerset – and for mystical reasons. December 20, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 2) Elden Tree The city is centered around a large graht-oak tree known as the "Elden Tree" which contains the vast bulk of the city's shops, workstations, shrines and the Elden Root Wayshire. South of the Elden Tree To the south of the Elden Tree is seven Guild Traders, an Undaunted Enclave and the Altmer Embassy. Altmer Embassy Across the south of the city is the Altmer Embassy which was created to establish relations between the Altmer of the Summerset Isles and the Bosmer of Valenwood. It is intended to unite the two races of the Dominion. The area is found in a walled area separate to the remainder of Elden Root. Ambassador Tarinwe headed the embassy before being identified as a member of the Veiled Heritance. Undaunted Enclave East of the Altmer Embassy is an Undaunted Enclave which contains an undaunted quartermaster in addition to three Undaunted reward chests (gold, silver and bronze). Guild Traders Several Guild Traders are dotted around the southern entrance of the Elden Tree. East of the Elden Tree Two cooking fires, three brewers and an innkeeper can be found in and around the Outside Inn. This connects to the Great Tree Stables and the Elden Root Outlaws Refuge which contains two Fences (who may buy stolen goods), a Bank, Guild Trader and Merchant. Outside Inn East of the Elden Tree is the Outside Inn. The Outside Inn is divided into two graht-oak huts: both of which contain cooking fires. In the northern hut is Enthilin, a brewer. The Innkeeper—Fradion—can be found in the southern hut. Two additional brewers can be found in the surrounding area: Indithil may be found in a stall just west of the Inn. Great Tree Stables Attached to the Outside Inn is the Great Tree Stables: the Stables contain the Horsemaster Galolion. Four types of Horse may be bought here in addition to Horse upgrades. Elden Root Outlaws Refuge The Elden Root Outlaws Refuge is hidden underneath the Outside Inn's graht-oak huts (on the ground beneath the bridge connecting the two). The refuge contains two Fences—Glushonkh and Uzarnaym—as well as a Merchant called Beekaw. Naerorien acts as the acts Guild Trader and Margaydeh is the Refuge's banker. Notable items *''Wanted: Sgolag'' – outside the Altmer Embassy Barracks Characters *King Camoran Aeradan *Adibazal *Adubaer-sa *Akgruhl gra-Bol *Alandis *Aldamaire *Alvur Baren *Amballicil (Banker) *Aminore *Anirwe *Arantale *Arunen *Artiranwen *Azbishan *Bakkhara *Bols Thirandus (Guild Trader) *Caenlilmith (Undaunted Quartermaster) *Calabenn *Caldandien *Calunorril *Calysa Dathieu *Caragwen *Cloud Snout *Connalenwe *Coradri *Cygwenn *Deekum *Donganiel *Dracien Montue *Eat Eat *Elden Root Guard *Edrisi Telas *Elondil *Elwilinta *Elwintinar *Emecelmo *Endemel Ancelet (Enchanter) *Enduinas *Enthilin *Enthoras *Erille *Ervalir *Estaamo *Estien Arnese *Eyes of Azura *Falahawn *Fa'alar *Fanadis *Fanyarel *Fara Garnona – Elden Root Temple *Fasana *Ferntusk *Fiabess *Filenarth *Finde *Findredil *Fingrathel *Finonas *Fintilorwe *Firaldaale *Firolmoth *Florentia Candidus *Fradion – Innkeeper of "Outside Inn" *Fredevieve Jeanne *Gabin Geric *Gadsi Terano *Galdilin *Galolion (Stables) *Genboril *Gerethel *Gerinien *Gilradil *Girnalin *Glamion (Alchemist) *Glalongoth *Glanongor *Glauloroth *Glirion the Redbeard *Glushonkh *Gogondar *Goh *Gwaerinbor *Gwenieth *Halronion *Haraenion *Harmolith *Henendor *Heniquarenwe *Heryemo *Hurthinnor *Hlethena Vando *Hurzjhad *Hyandorril *Iannianith *Igleric Gousse *Ilekama *Inarala *Indithil (Brewer) *Indralir *Irvulil *Javerien Tustin *Joncis Macien *Josienne Gousse *Kargand *Kilolemar *Kurnasiran *Kuzashi *Kuzrni *Laelette Luillier *Laetitia Serre *Lakurr-ra *Laryantil *Lemring *Lendonarin *Lieutenant Curinaire *Mabeba *Macamir *Mad Zebba (Undaunted) *Magaelion *Mahiralit *Maj al-Ragath *Malathum *Malbirra *Malira *Mandolion *Margaydeh *Marnub *Marostaale *Mathi *Meleras *Melinfel *Melluin *Melylin *Melynie Gousse *Mevilis Varyoni *Midrasud *Mizahabi – Elden Root Temple *Mizarbuk *Mizul *Molamiel *Moneriel *Morimbar *Munalur *Murdan *Naeronel *Naerorien *Nagaddu (Merchant) *Naifineh *Narinarth *Nendilir *Nessa Inkskin *Nilbedel *Ninglenel *Ningor *Niraselya *Nolinore (Carpenter) *Nongiruin *Noledhi *Nuzalu *Orchenas (Banker) *Ogarendir *Ohtantaril *Ohtimir *Ontogu gro-Bashnarz *Orchenas *Orthelos *Palami *Panizir *Petitioner *Pinirai *Prince Naemon – after speaking to King Cameron *Private Enelon *Private Nesunte *Punamu *Quarmuuril *Ragariz *Raynorien *Regring *Rehan *Rilineth *Rolding (Pack Merchant) *Roldofin *Rondalinwe *Ronervi Tharyon *Rulistil *Runwyenisse *Sabarapa (found on the road between Elden Root and Cormount) *Sabibi *Sahar *Samamar *Samati *Sanobani *Sashawi *Satuhaz (Banker) *Savio *Scholar Glaurolin *Sehmasah *Semoa Orethi *Sharsheh *Shawia *Shelad *Sintaananil *Siramanwe *Sirimunda *Soritirmo *Speaks-With-Lights *Sumaea *Thorianion *Tinimanwe *Tunasi *Tunsanti *Turqualie *Twice-Ready *Two-Tail *Uranyon *Uzarnaym *Vabashi *Vairaame *Varalladan *Vincalmo *Venomous Fauridil (Undaunted) *Walks-In-Leaves *Wandering Jakalor *Wormmouth *Yandzir *Zahanabi *Zainabaza *Zalasu *Zalema *Zhiraz Fighters Guildhall *Aelif (Temporary) *Althah *Bark-Scraper (Woodworker) *Calpelion (Clothier) *Claudius *Colmorion *Elden Root Guard *Esladir *Colmorion *Githriian *Glalongoth *Heniquarenwe *Laryantil *Merric at-Aswala (temporary) *Mevilis Varyoni *Mizarbuk *Nendilir *Ontogu gro-Bashnarz (Blacksmith) *Rilineth *Rolding *Samati (Armsman) *Sashawi *Savio *Sirimunda *Tundanarne (Hall Steward) *Zahanabi Mages Guildhall *Andenyerinwe *Andorie *Arch-Mage Shalidor (during quest) *Ealcil *Earnaana *Edrisi Telas *Fanyarel *Gabin Geric *Gadsi Terano *Gathwen * quest choice dependent *Henendor (Magus) *Hyandorril *Kurnasiran *Nilbedel *Runtash *Rurelion * quest choice dependent *Scholar Glaurolin Note: either Gathwen or Rurelion will appear here depending on choices made in the Temple of the Mourning Springs. '' Altmer Embassy *Adusharu *Ambassador Tarinwe *Aniralda *Arocil *Corporal Malin *Dominion Guard *Elwilinta *Filenarth *Firaldaale *Heryemo *Indralir *Indure *Kuzashi *Linaanque *Mahiralit* *Mizarjirr *Morimbar *Ohtimir *Ohtantaril *Pinirai *Samamar *Sintaananil *Sumaea *Yandzir ''Note: Mahiralit only appears during the course of "The Honor of the Queen," if Intimidate is not used. The Middens *Ambassador Tarinwe (during The Honor of the Queen) *Ariashurr *Dissident Icemaster (hostile) *Dissident Marksman (hostile) *Dissident Warrior (hostile) *Eancar *Fingrathel *Genriel *Glauloroth *Gogondar *Lemring *Panizir *Ragariz *Rulistil *Sanobani *Sehmasah *Stickyclaw Cutthroat (hostile) *Stickyclaw Tempest (hostile) *Supremacist Arcanist (hostile) *Supremacist Pyromancer (hostile) *Supremacist Soldier (hostile) *Vairaame *Zainabaza Creatures *Bitters (camel) Gallery Elden Root concept.jpg|Elden Root concept art Elden Root concept art.jpg Elden Root Embassy Tree (online).png|A view of the Elden Tree from the Altmer Embassy Elden Root.jpg|A second perspective of the Elden Tree from the Altmer Embassy Trivia *The Treasury of the Tree East and Treasury of the Tree West are located in the north and south sections of the Upper Level of the Elden Tree. The Treasury of the Tree West is actually located further east than the Treasury of the Tree East. *Elden Root has two Woodworkers, two Mystics, two Chefs, three Bewers, two Clothiers, two Merchants, four Banks, two Enchanters, two Alchemists, three Cooking fires, two Blacksmithing stations, two Clothing stations, two Alchemy stations, two Enchantment tables and eight Guild Traders. *Outside Inn is a play on the phrase "outside-in" (or inside-out). This is when the intended front/outside of a piece of clothing is in the inside—as such, the inside of the clothing is in-fact on the outside/front. *The Armsman Samati is actually female. Appearances * * de:Eldenwurz (Online) es:Raíz de Elden (Online) fr:Faneracine (Online) nl:Elden Root/Online pl:Elden Root (Online) ru:Элден Рут (Online) Category:Online: Grahtwood Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Cities in Valenwood